Nothing Compare To You
by Saxoness
Summary: Luhan tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan Sehun dari pikirannya sekalipun mereka telah berpisah cukup lama, "ucapan cinta sejatimu menyalakan secercah sinar harapan, sayang" It's HUNHAN and BL
**NOTHING COMPARE TO YOU**

 **A HunHan Fanfiction**

 **With Baekhyun, Lay, and Kris (a little bit!)**

 **SONGFICT!Nothing Compare To You**

 **by**

 _ **Sinnead O Connor**_

 _ **If you don't like Yaoi, or HunHan, or fail angst, don't read it!**_

 _ **Italic mean a flashback**_

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since u took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since u took your love away**_

* * *

Lagi-lagi lingkaran merah dikalenderku semakin banyak. Beberapa orang menyangka aku tengah menghitung hari kelulusan atau ujian. Yang lain bahkan mengira hari ulang tahunmu semakin dekat. Sedikit tertawa aku mendengarnya meski hatiku pecah berkeping-keping. Ya, kita memang menjalin hubungan sebelum kau pergi. Gara-gara itu pula, siklus tidurku jadi berantakan lagi. Sepenting itukah dirimu bagiku, Sehun?

" _Luhan kita ingin cepat-cepat lulus rupanya hingga dia melingkari kalendernya!" ucap Lay tertawa kecil._

 _Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Luhan mengintip kalender tersebut dan menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat, "itu sebagai pengingat ulang tahun pacarnya, Lay. Jangan begitu bodoh"_

 _Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan merebut kalender itu dari tangan Lay, "kami sudah putus dua minggu yang lalu. Jangan mengada-ada" gelengnya perlahan._

 _Lay dan Baekhyun menghentikan tawa mereka dan menoleh bersamaan, "kau bohong," ujar Lay kemudian._

 _Luhan mencibir dan menaruh kembali kalender itu, "aku menandainya untuk mengetahui seberapa lama aku bisa move-on, dan sekarang sudah lima belas hari tujuh jam kuhabiskan tanpa dia"_

" _Karena itukah kau memiliki mata panda?" tanya Baekhun perlahan._

* * *

 _ **Since u been gone I can do whatever I want  
I can see whomever I choose  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant  
But nothing  
I said nothing can take away these blues**_

* * *

Tidakkah kau ingat aku sangat suka mandi berlama-lama? Menghabiskan persediaan sabun enam hari dan membuatmu marah-marah hingga kau menyerah membeli sabun cair lagi? Atau, bagaimana dengan restoran kesukaanku yang kau _blacklist_ hanya karena pramuniaganya main mata denganku? Kini aku bebas hendak melakukannya. Mandi berlama-lama, membeli sabun cair dan menghabiskannya, dan pergi ke restoran itu hanya untuk memesan secangkir kopi. Tapi semua itu terasa hampa, duniaku tetap gelap tanpamu.

" _Jangan mandi terlalu lama, Luhan. Kau tahu bukan? Penghematan air sedang digalakkan dimana-mana sekarang. Oh, ya, aku sudah belikan sabun baru sehingga kau tidak mungkin menghabiskannya dalam satu hari lagi" lelaki tersebut mengulurkan handuk kepada sang kekasih._

" _Yah, tenang saja, aku bosan mendengar ceramahmu setiap hari mengenai hal itu" ujar Luhan mengambil handuknya._

" _Oh, ya, katakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak membawamu mampir ke restoran yang itu lagi! Pramuniaga disana genit-genit!"_

* * *

 _ **It's been so lonely without u here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong**_

* * *

Menyedihkan sekali hariku sekarang tanpamu, aku tahu Baekhyun dan Lay berusaha menghiburku dengan keras, tapi sudah terlambat kupikir. Aku sudah tenggelam dalam racunmu, cinta yang begitu kuat hingga membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menangis setiap mengingatmu. Katakan padaku Sehun, kesalahan apa yang sebenarya kubuat hingga kau pergi?

" _Putus?Kenapa?Kenapa Sehun? Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga kau melakukan ini?" Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menahan Sehun agar tidak beranjak pergi._

" _Hanya karena kita sudah berbeda, Luhan, Aku benar-benar tidak merasa ada kecocokan lagi diantara kita, maaf" pria itu, Sehun, melepas tangan Luhan dengan lembut dan melangkah pergi._

 _Luhan masih terpaku sementara tangannya melayang diudara, "pasti ada sebuah kesalahan, bukan?" gumamnya perlahan._

* * *

 _ **I could put my arms around every boy I see  
But they'd only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor and guess what he told me  
Guess what he told me  
He said, "Boy, you better try to have fun no matter what you do."  
But he's a fool**_

* * *

Baekhyun dan Lay sama-sama setuju bahwa aku bisa beralih pada Kris, lelaki lain yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu. Bahkan rumor juga mengatakan bahwa Kris menyukaiku. Kupikir itu hanya menyakitiku sekarang. Dia justru akan membuatku teringat padamu, Sehun.

Di lain hari aku memutuskan pergi kedokter, kau tahu? Sebenarnya hal itu kulakukan agar Lay bisa merasa tenang. Namun aku menyesal datang kesana karena dokter jiwa tersebut justru tertawa dan memberiku sebuah resep tak masuk akal.

" _Kau pikir aku ini sudah gila, Lay hingga harus datang ke dokter jiwa?" Luhan memandang Lay tajam berusaha mengintimidasi lelaki tersebut._

" _Ini solusi terbaik agar kau lepas dari bayang-bayangnya, Luhan. Aku mohon"_

 _Luhan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Dia menyesal datang ketempat itu satu jam setelahnya. Sang dokter dengan enteng memintanya bersenang-senang apapun itu. Dokter jiwa itu mungkin berpikir hubungannya dan Sehun sama seperti hubungan sepasang remaja labil._

* * *

 _ **All the flowers that u planted, mama  
In the back yard  
All died when u went away  
I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try**_

* * *

 _Baby's Breath_ yang kau tanam mati, Sehun. Padahal aku yakin telah merawatnya dengan baik dan sepenuh hati. Tapi kenapa? Apa bunga itu sejak awal ditakdirkan hidup selama kau mencintaiku?

" _Apa kau mengetahui makna-makna bunga, Luhan?" tanya Sehun membelai bunga yang baru saja mekar tersebut perlahan._

 _Luhan menoleh dan menelengkan kepala sejenak, "kupikir aku tidak begitu ahli dalam hal tersebut"_

" _Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan padamu sekarang. Baby's Breath yang kutanam berarti cinta abadi, Sayang. Itu seperti menggambarkan bahwa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah berakhir._

* * *

 _ **Cause nothing compare  
Nothing compare to u**_

* * *

Karena itulah tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu dalam hatiku, Sayang. Ucapan cinta sejatimu masih membekas amat dalam padaku dan menyalakan secercah kemilau harapan akan kau yang masih mencintaiku jauh disana, Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **Huaaa Apa ini?! Absurd dan aneh -**

 **Pardon (bungkuk-bungkuk badan)!**

 **Oh, iya, sebelumnya salam kenal, aku author** _ **newbie**_ **yang biasanya jadi silent reader di fandom ini. Karena masih** _ **newbie**_ **dan nggak pengalaman soal percintaan, FF absurd dan angsty gagal ini terlahir. Lagipula semakin dibaca kebawah, ceritanya semakin nggak nyambung sama lagu. Tapi apalah daya, aku pengen ngeposting sesuatu di fandom ini ketimbang cuma jadi silent reader :v**

 **Nah, sebagai** _ **newbie**_ **yang masih punya bergunung-gunung kekurangan,** _ **reviewnya**_ **ditunggu, yaa.**


End file.
